1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device and a method for image recording which can be used for a digital camera with a post-recording function and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an electronic still camera which has, in addition to a usual still-picture pick-up function, a function of picking-up still-pictures with voices, by which voices obtained by sound-recording operation before and after the timing when still pictures are picked-up are recorded at a point of picking-up still pictures such that the voices are in relation with still images obtained by picking-up operation of still pictures, has been known.
Moreover, there have been requirements to record voices by sound-recording operation for still images, which have been already recorded in a memory, at arbitrary timing after still pictures are picked-up, that is, to execute the post-recording.